


lets be happy (for surviving our exams)

by redrioting



Series: oikawa tooru deserves the hugs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, i also??? really/?? love??? yamamoto??? so this ship came to be somehow, iwa is tired, oikawa is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrioting/pseuds/redrioting
Summary: Oikawa Tooru surprises Iwaizumi after a great end to their finals[meant to be read in order of the series]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1000ft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000ft/gifts).



> this is a gift fic for @ yaboykeiji on tumblr!! I hope you like it ^o^ and thank you again :D

Two years later, when Tooru finally finishes his exams for the semester and waits for his train to take him to visit Iwaizumi, he finds himself remembering that moment when everything fell into place. When Iwaizumi only let go of Tooru after he could breathe without sobbing but refused to let go of Tooru’s hand that, during Tooru crying into Iwaizumi’s neck, had latched onto his own and intertwined their fingers. Tooru’s bandaged fingers between Iwaizumi’s

Tooru stared at his hands the whole ride, humming the Star Wars theme song while bouncing his leg and flicking one of the curls in his hair.

After collecting his things and leaving the train, Tooru fixed the scarf around his neck to bury his nose in the fabric, cheeks already pink from the cold and hands going slightly numb in the mittens Bokuto made – it was a massive surprise to find out Bokuto knew how to knit but Tooru wasn’t one to argue when given something warm and space patterned.

He fished out his phone from his pocket when it buzzed with a phone call and grinned at the caller.

“Hello~ Tetsu-chan, how are we today?” Tooru grinned then whined when Kuroo messed with his hair. “Oi, you ass stop that.”

“Nope,” Kuroo smirked, hair held back with clips and dark circles underneath his eyes. “You woke me up at the crack o’ dawn to get me here to pick your royal highness up, so le’me have this moment.”

Tooru hummed and shrugged, feeling Kuroo swing his arm around Tooru’s shoulder and pulling him towards an exit. The two caught up on their own lives, Tooru found out that Kuroo had completed a massive project the night before and has his last exam in five more days before he whinged about regretting his life decision to study marine biology.

Tooru laughed at the face Kuroo made when Tooru gloated that his break started now that all his exams were done, his toughest exam being his history of art exam before he had to hand in his finals sketchbook.

“I got Kou-chan to model for me a few times to draw better anatomy but then Dai-chan went ahead and threw went clay at him and the two ended up have a mud fight in the middle of our living room, Bo was covered in feathers and Dai-chan had my red paint dumped on his head,” Tooru finished, shaking his head at the memory, his two roommates ended up kissing and laughing through it while Tooru yelled at them until they stuffed feathers down his shirt.

“Sculptors are weird,” Kuroo commented.

“Marine biologists are weird.”

Kuroo shrugged. “Can’t argue with you on that logic.”

Tooru scoffed in return and made a comment that had Kuroo laughing.

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroo dropped Tooru off at the apartment complex that held many of the stressed out university students who constantly regretted their lives and tried studying in as much as they could before their finals.

Tooru knew Iwaizumi’s last exam was about to finish in half an hour, the two had talked about it the day before after Tooru finished and celebrated by marathoning  the X-Files until he was forced to go to sleep by Bokuto, Tooru resisted but then Bokuto threatened to bring in Daichi and that had Tooru running to his bed.

He smiled the second he was let in by Iwaizumi’s roommate, Yamagata Hayato, who nodded at him and invited Tooru in while they chatted. Tooru nearly screamed when he was lifted off the ground and spun in a circle by Yamamoto Taketora but ended up laughing along with him and squeezing Yamamoto when he let him down. The two of them walked around the apartment and to the kitchen, where Yamagata had ditched the two to go and check on the lunch he and Yamamoto were preparing.

“Oi, get your own boyfriend to cuddle with,” Yamagata called out when Yamamoto and Tooru walked in with their arms around one another. The two had immediately clicked when they first met and Tooru was delighted to find that Yamamoto was ridiculously affectionate, the two becoming the other’s charger on affectionate when one of their boyfriend’s wasn’t there.

Yamamoto chuckled and pecked Tooru’s temple before moving to wrap himself around his boyfriend who huffed and held up a chopstick with meat on it for Yamamoto to try. Tooru made a noise of disgust and the two turned to face him.

“You two are sickeningly domestic, it’s adorable, stop it.”

“Tora, ‘pparently Tooru forgot how he and a certain ace act around one another,” Yamagata drawled, hip cocked and hand on his waist, Yamamoto stifled a laugh and nodded.

“You know, you’re right ‘bout that Hayato,” he wrapped both his arms around Yamagata and rested his chin on his shoulder. “I wonder who was it who lounged around for a day in their pyjamas doing nothing but –“

Tooru made a noise in the back of his throat and Yamamoto stopped onto to have Yamagata pick up and continue with another one of their blackmail materials. Tooru pouted at the two and left the kitchen with the snickers of Iwaizumi’s roommates following him.

He dragged his own duffle bag into Iwaizumi’s room, already familiar with the volleyball wallpapers dotted around and the picture frames that lined a shelf. He sighed and fell face first onto Iwaizumi’s futon, grinning at the smell of mint and lemons, he spent another minute on the bed before he stood up and opened Iwaizumi’s closet to pull out one of Iwaizumi’s t-shirts, Tooru then changed into a pair of his own shorts and a hoodie.

When he walked back into the living room, Yamamoto and Yamagata were just leaving, each holding plastic bags with what Tooru presumed was each of their own bento boxes, the two shared a kiss and yelled a goodbye to Tooru before leaving.

Tooru knew his way around the apartment, he knew he was welcome as well and fixed up his laptop and loaded up a movie before he scrolled through his social media. After another fifteen minutes Tooru froze at the sound of the door opening and Iwaizumi’s soft greeting before the door closed. Tooru stretched out on the couch as silently as he could and stood up, creeping into the kitchen and towards the cupboard that had all the mugs and cups Iwaizumi, Yamagata and Yamamoto own, some of Tooru’s were mixed in as well and he smiled at the rounder mug that was painted like Mercury right next to the mug that had a Godzilla printed on it.

Tooru hummed and prepared the small coffee machine Yamagata bought and had to repeatedly fix whenever it broke down, small dents and scratches and at the very top the letters YHYTIH were carved into the surface of the metal. Three teaspoons of sugar in Iwaizumi’s cup and two and a half in his own, Tooru pushed the cups around and hummed while the coffee machine worked away.

There was a dull thud behind him that had Tooru looking over his shoulder in surprise, Iwaizumi stood at the entryway of the kitchen, his own school bag on the floor by his legs while he stared at Tooru in shock. Different emotions flittered over his expression after that; confusion, happiness and then to elation that had Iwaizumi taking four large steps to reach Tooru, cup his jaw and gently pull him down to stare directly into Tooru’s eyes.

Iwaizumi’s mouth opened and closed several times, unsure with how to respond until Tooru leaned his forehead against Iwaizumi’s.

A soft, raspy whisper of Tooru’s name made his heart swell and thud painfully against his chest, Tooru nodded and Iwaizumi pressed their lips together carefully, in light touches and soft gestures the two found them kissing the other all over the face.

Iwaizumi brushed his lips away from Tooru’s mouth, up the side of his cheeks and across his cheekbones, to his temples and then forehead before going down the slope of Tooru’s nose and letting the two share an Eskimo kiss. Tooru giggled when Iwaizumi smiled against his face and returned his boyfriend’s affectionate easily.

“As much as I’d love to continue this, Iwa-chan you smell,” Tooru wrinkled his nose and Iwaizumi’s expression darkened but still held the mirth of seeing him. “Like stress, go change.”

“What the hell does stress smell like Shittykawa?”

“You, clearly.”

 

* * *

 Fifteen minutes later, Tooru found himself back on the couch with a tired Iwaizumi lying down over his lap; he carded his fingers through Iwaiuzmi’s hair and drew circles on his hip while Iwaizumi talked about his exam.

When Iwaizumi initially came out of the shower he was exhausted and mumbled incoherently while Tooru chuckled and pulled out some clothes for him, Iwaizumi stared at the pile Tooru gave him and sent Tooru a look.

“If you wanna end up catching a cold, that’s fine by me but then we’ll be stuck on a kissing ban until you get better,” Tooru had argued and Iwaizumi huffed and pulled him in for a quick peck. “See Iwa-chan! You need my wonderful kisses!”

“If it makes you shut up then yeah, I need them.”

The two stumbled to the couch where Tooru had thrown some blankets and pillows from Iwaizumi’s room and sat down unceremoniously with a grin at Iwaizumi’s sleepy expression, he slumped down over Tooru and only shifted when Tooru chuckled, moving to wrap an arm around Tooru’s waist and bury his face in the fabric of his jumper.

The movie played in the background, with Iwaizumi making very few comments that Tooru choose to fill it, analysing every detail from camera work to cinematography, sometimes Iwaizumi found himself humming in response or nodding his head at something Tooru said.

Halfway through the movie Iwaizumi’s stomach grumbled and Tooru grinned at that, patting Iwaizumi’s head and trying to stand up, pushing then pulling Iwaizumi with him to the kitchen.

“C’mon Hajime, we need to feed you before you turn into Godzilla with that stomach of yours,” a soft smile played on Iwaizumi’s lips and Tooru felt his face warm up slightly.

“Thanks.”

“What for?” Tooru asked, looking up from the plates he’d filled with rice.

“Visiting me,” Iwaizumi replied, already pressing himself against Tooru’s side and resting his head against his shoulder. “I missed you so much, Tooru.”

Tooru wrapped an arm around Iwaizumi and kissed his forehead. “Missed you more.”

Iwaizumi huffed a laugh and slowly let go. “Let’s eat.”

The two sat next to each other on the dining table, legs brushing one another and hands intertwined while Tooru recalled another mishap of a painting session with Bokuto, Tooru paused for a minute and Iwaizumi looked at him quizzically.

“I really missed you, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi’s smile could have destroyed galaxies and stopped wars in the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited and i tried to write  
> again, key word is tried so this popped up
> 
> scream at me on shouyouohno.tumblr.com


End file.
